Connectors are commonly used to connect one electronic device to another electronic device or to an accessory such as a headset. These connectors exist in all sorts of different configurations and enable passage of data and/or power. Examples of such connectors include USB connectors, Firewire connectors, audio plugs, video plugs, headset plugs, optical plugs, and magnetic connectors.
Traditional connector plugs (i.e., male connectors) can be constructed by combining several conductive regions with a thin lead. For example, each conductive region can include a metal ring providing an outer surface, and an interior tubular structure extending away from the tip of the plugs. During manufacture, the conductive regions can be stacked such that the tubular structures of each conductive region can be inserted into each other. The tubular structures can all be sized such that they extend to the same height, at which they may be connected to a lead. A dielectric material can be provided between the tubular structures to prevent shorting. To fit several tubular structures inserted into each other, along with the dielectric material, however, each tubular structure may be very thin. This structure may have a limited resistance to bending or other forces applied to the plug.